Ai Shiteru, I Hate You
by ReikoNanashi
Summary: The Tornaments are here and The Urameshi team has a new teamate!


Ai Shiteru, I Hate You  
  
By (The real) ReikoNanashi  
  
Contact her at FujiNanashi@aol.com  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
First off, I apologize for the pageriem ....My sister did it to my account ... it wasn't my fault but I am still sorry she took that work ... kami-sama I cant even believe that little demon hacked into my account..  
  
oh and i do not own any of the YYH characters etc. etc. etc. i do own Amaya however....althogh my sister seems to have stole that to....(excuse me while i kill alyssa)  
  
And once again I apologize....kami-sama this is embarrassing....  
  
Hey, I figured this would make more sense if I gave definitions to some of the words that you will soon be reading so ya' wont be clueless...   
  
Youko: Spirit fox. An uncommon term.   
  
Void or Reiko: Also known as the Dark kitsune, Reiko kitsune are the second of the 'High' kitsune. Where Celestial kitsune are myobu, Reiko kitsune are nogitsune.   
  
The Kitsune's Ball: Kitsune have things called kitsune balls. What this is, is a small white ball. It doesn't glow, and doesn't appear to have any powers. The kitsune guard this ball closely, and if you can get your hands on one, you can have the kitsune promise to aid you. Most kitsune use the ball just like it appears... a normal children's ball. One theory, though, is that the kitsune places a portion of their power into this item, while possessing mortals, or while in human form.   
  
S-Class- Really, really strong youkai. The strongest class.  
  
A-Class- Second strongest class. Followed by B-Class then C-Class and so on and so forth.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
You say you'll understand,   
  
But you don't understand,   
  
You say you'll never give up seeing eye to eye,   
  
But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie....  
  
................................................................................................................................  
  
I can't believe these fools! They are all playing into my plan. Amaya thinks. Who would have thought she would have been able to get on a team that was bound to win? All she had to do was show up one day and.... Well, change the rules for the tournament a bit.  
  
Just then there is a knock on the door of her hotel room. "Amaya-San?" the voice calls.  
  
Her black fox ears twitch. Who could it be....? "Yah, yah, I'm a' cumin' I'm a' cumin'." Who ever said you had to have good Japanese to go far in life was wrong...  
  
She opens the door to a handsome young man with long, beautiful, red hair and emerald green eyes. "What do ya' want?" she asks him. He was probably the only one on the Urameshi Team she could moderately tolerate.  
  
"Well, you left the team's little party early and I was wondering if you were feeling alright." his eyes gave her a look of concern, but she didn't seem to take note of this.  
  
"I'm fine." She says very flatly. "Why don't ya' go back to your little team party and get drunk with the rest of the incompetent fools?"  
  
"Gomen, but I don't think I will." Kurama then walks over to sit on the couch and plays with the tassels on the curtains. "You confuse me, Amaya-San. I'm not quite sure how you ended up on our team."  
  
This one's smart. She thinks. "Well, I'm not quite sure how we got started on this conversation." She opens the hotel room's door. "Make sure it's locked on your way out." She walks out of the room in her red tank top and black trip pants even though it was raining.  
  
She walked past all the hotel rooms. The room the boys had been "partying" in's door was open. She walks in, "accidentally" stepping on the drunken Hiei. She note the money sitting on and snatches it. "What careless drunken fools we have to leave their money out on the table where anyone sober could take it!" She trudges out making sure she steps on Hiei's face on the way out.  
  
She walks out of the hotel and into the cold night rain. It was freezing and makes her fur stand on end. "Stupid..." Amaya just mumbles and continues to walk. She reaches a park bench and sits in the cold, night rain. "Its is a beautiful night out." She whispers to herself.  
  
A voice comes from beside her. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" It was Kurama.  
  
"Why did you fallow me?" she says getting up and storming off. The Reiko Youko stands in the rain frustrated, confused.  
  
Kurama walks up to her. "Why did I?" He smiles.   
  
Amaya turns around to him only to be caught in his arms. "You just don't get it do you?" he whispers in her ear. He held her until she came to the realization of it. She then pushes him away, but he just pulls her back to his body and brings his lips to her's. He kisses her softly, but she just pushes him away again.  
  
"What!?" she mumbles in exasperation and runs away.  
  
She chokes back tears. This wouldn't work. The fucking plan would be completely ruined. She couldn't let that happen. So much was at stake. Too much.  
  
A great force stops her from running farther. "Amaya, Amaya, what do you think your doing?" The tall youkai looms over her helpless body.  
  
She gives him a cold smirk, "Only trying to do what ya' asked, not let my emotions get in the way, only focus on the prize at hand that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh, shutup you bitch, I saw your little stunt." He says slapping her to the ground.  
  
"Ya' really shouldn't do that to those stronger than you." She says rubbing her jaw.  
  
"Oh, but I have the leverage." He throws a white ball in the air just to see the horrified look in the youko's eyes. "Why do these things mean so much to you kitsune anyway? Kitsune Ball, what a thing I could never understand."  
  
"Of coarse you wouldn't." She says choking back her terror.  
  
"Getting gutsy are we? Well, I think I will leave before you say something you regret." He laughs wickedly as he disappears.  
  
A familiar voice fills her mind. "Hey, hang in there, Amaya-chan. I'm still working to get your you-know-what back from the boss. It shouldn't take much longer."  
  
"Okay Yemon-kun, just don't get yourself killed." She answers.  
  
"Will do, ja ne." the voice of her friend leaves her.  
  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Kurama had been stalking her again.   
  
She just turns and glares at him, wondering how much of what happened he had saw. Knowing she has to say something to stop him from questioning she says quietly,"Hey, it's all right my life has never been a bed of roses. This way's better for me. I don't care to live the life I've chosen." The fox just simply walks away, leaving him standing in the night rain.   
  
"What is going on here?" The red head had been so confused by this fox the last few days. I think I'm falling in love, but this is so confusing, how can I tell? He soon decides to walk back to his hotel room and retire for the night.  
  
*******  
  
Kurama lays in bed thinking. What is this? I can't get her out of my head! I feel like I'm under a spell even though I don't even know if she likes me! And the crazy part of it all was for a split second before she pushed me away, she kissed me back! He tries to stop thinking so he could get a good's night sleep, but he knew it was too late for that. It would be another sleepless night alone for him.  
  
Amaya walks up to her hotel room. It was so quiet and lonely. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? Why is it so hard to forget him? I was wrong to tell myself I don't like him. I'll admit it. Oh, well. Maybe I'll tell him everything if the moment presents itself. Kami-sama, I need to get to sleep. She just lays in bed and tries to get to sleep.  
  
******  
  
The next morning the boys wake up with serious hang overs. Hiei is the last to wake up and then throws up on the floor.  
  
"That's gorse!" Kuwabara laughs.  
  
"Fuck you, ningen." he mumbles as the other two laugh.  
  
Yusuke smiles, "I'd bet you'd like to..."  
  
"Hn, baka ningen." he mumbles.  
  
Kurama walks in the room and sees the mess. Well, I guess it's good I didn't stay here last night. He snickers quietly at the thought. "Hey, we have a week long break before we fight again so I figured it would probably be best if we checked out of our hotel rooms to save some money."  
  
Yusuke gets up and stretches, "Hi, your probably right."  
  
Kurama seems to be edging to the door and slightly preoccupied, and everyone could notice. Yusuke says that he has everything covered and Kurama could get going.  
  
Kurama quickly disappears and Kuwabara says, "What's up with him?"  
  
The red haired bishonen makes his way to Amaya's room to tell her the game plan. The morning was filled with newly weds coming out of there luxury sweets. This only makes him sigh with envy. Why couldn't he be as fortunate as they? He approaches the door and knocks twice.  
  
"Whacha want?" she says getting up from off the bed.   
  
"It's Kurama." he says simply.  
  
She opens the door and pokes her head out. "I don't think that's what you want."  
  
"No, uh. I wanted to tell you that we are all checking out of the hotel to save money because we wont have another fight for a week...." He pauses and looks at where Amaya's hand is placed on the door. Blood was starting to trickle down. "What did you do?" he asks in a demanding ton of voice.  
  
"Oh, what? That? Oh, uhm nothing." She takes her hand off the door and hides it behind her.  
  
"Let me see it." He demands. The passers by in the hall way were all giving the two aquard glances.  
  
"Heh, no." Amaya says and tries to shut the door.   
  
Kurama stops the door from closing by putting his hand in the way. He then opens it and walks in. "You slit your wrists didn't you?"  
  
Amaya sits on a knife and still covers her hands. "Hai!.....Oh, wait I mean, um iie." She gives him a stupid smile.  
  
He can't see why she would do this. "Why?"  
  
She gets the knife out from under her and throws it across the room aimlessly. "Cuz no one loves me, most hate me, and everything I was hoping for has been, eh, made incapable of doing. Okay bye now!" she says trying to get him to leave.  
  
"Don't do that! And don't say no one loves you! I do!" he says, his face turning hot and red.  
  
She sighs as if to say he is stupid. "I know, your the reason I cut myself. Okay? Okay, bye." She still tries to get him out the door.  
  
"No." he gabs her arms and sits her on the bed. He walks to the bathroom and grabs bandages. Kurama then wraps her wrists in bandages and sits next to her. "What did I do?"  
  
She clenches her fists. "You ruined the plan."  
  
"What does that mean?" he looks inquisitively.  
  
Amaya laughs hysterically. "You ruined it. Gone, it's ruined. Now I'm going to die."  
  
He grabs her shoulders. "Who is going to kill you, Amaya-san?"  
  
She gathers herself then gets up and shuts the door. "I guess now's as good of time as ever. Well, this might be a minute so anything you want before I begin." He shakes his head. "Okay, well where to start? Um, I was never a good person to think of it. Not ever. Then again I am a Reiko so it's not like it's on the top of my priorities, ya' know? I was and still am a killer. I did it for pleasure or for profit. I am a S-Class demon, bet ya' never could of guessed, nya?" she pauses  
  
"No, that's a new one for me." He says slightly stunned at what he had just herd.  
  
"Well, anyway, over the years I possessed humans, like anyone would. They did some things that made me loth them. I mean, how could you kill someone and claim a just cause? Even I, a cold-blooded-killer could see there never was one. I guess all my real problems started when once I possessed some ningen, and to make a long story short, a youkai stole my Kitsune Ball. I tried to get it back, but you know the rules. I became his slave. He made me kill against my will, not that I minded. It could be worse you know. The dude's name is Akiyama and he's a toushin. He hates ningen. Hey, so do I, heh. I guess he took a liking to me and promoted me. Though I wouldn't say we are budy-budy. Anyway, I made some friend in the upper ranks. Well, one actually, Yemon. He is a shadow youkai and we are still best friends. We together have devised a plan to get away. He would steal back my kitsune ball and I would kill Akiyama. We are still working on that mind you. Akiyama also had an idea. He wants me to go into this tournament, win, kill ya' all, take all of the bounty, and take over Ningenkai for him. So I figure I could kill ya' and take the prizes. Then I would have Yemon steal back my kitsune ball. Then I could kill Akiyama and all the ningen myself, plus be free. But you see the problem is you. I like you to much. And so if I lose sight of the plan." She makes a gesture across her neck. "No more me. The story work for ya?"  
  
Kurama looks stunned. "Are you siriose?"  
  
"No, I just made it up. What do ya' think dumbass?!" she hisses.  
  
He leans over and to Amaya's surprise hugs her. "We aren't going to let that happen."  
  
"Easier said then done, A-Class." She says pushing him away.  
  
He was about to say How did you know that? But stops. "Um, okay."  
  
"Well, before anything else I am going to check out of this hotel room. I do believe that was the original purpose of this visit, was it not." She doesn't wait for a response, but walks out the door and down the richly decorated halls of the hotel to check out.  
  
After everyone meets in front of the hotel. Kuwabara and Hiei are arguing about whether or not Kuabara was baka or not. This leaves Yusuke, Kurama, and Amaya to chat.  
  
Yusuke is trying to get help from Amaya on what to get Keiko for her birthday tomorrow. "Come on you have to have some idea! I mean, your a girl right? What do you like?"  
  
"Knives." She responds simply.  
  
Kurama just watches the two while the cool wind blows threw his hair. This was perfect.  
  
"Knives?! I don't think that's what she would want! Anything better?" Yusuke says still trying to figure out what to get her.  
  
"Uh, iie. Would ya happen to have any knives on you?" Amaya says her mind obviously elsewhere.  
  
Kurama cuts into their conversation. "Yusuke-kun, don't, whatever you do give her knives. Kay?" He smiles, grabs her wrist, and puts her hands down.  
  
She glares at Kurama and walks off into the woods by the hotel. Why? Why did he even try to look out for her? "Baka." she mumbles and then sits under a cherry tree. The spot was quite pretty.  
  
She feels a presents next to her. "Who's an idiot? I hope it isn't me." It was a tall boy with short yellow hair and yellow eyes.  
  
"Yemon-kun!" she jumps up and hugs him.   
  
"Long time no see, eh?"   
  
"Yeh, but what cha' doin' here?"  
  
"Well, oddly enough, my new assignment is to make sure your doing yours." he laughs at the thought. "Think he picked the wrong person for the job, eh."  
  
"Hai! Oh, shit." she remembers the group. "I have to get back to the hotel...."  
  
"Fine with me." He says starting to walk it the direction of the hotel. "I'll race you back. Ready, set, go!" He starts to run.  
  
"Kami-sama damn you!" she laughs running threw the forest after him.  
  
When they reach the others they are staring at the guy Amaya is chasing.  
  
"I win." Yemon says to Amaya.  
  
"You cheated, damnit!" she says shoving him.  
  
"Well, they do say cheaters always prosper."  
  
"Your the only one who says that!.... Oh, hey team, Yemon, Team."  
  
"What is he doing here?" Kurama asks glaring at him.  
  
"Visiting my best friend." Yemon glares back.  
  
"Um..." Amaya looks back and forth between them. Ehm...think I could cut the tension with a knife...knife... She smiles at the thought of a knife. "Leaving now...." She walks away and disappears to Ningenkai.  
  
"Yah, same goes." Yusuke fallows.  
  
Everyone leaves eventually. Even though several arguments are still going on. They all are at Yusuke's house and starting to go home. Kurama notices that Amaya is just sitting in front of a tree by Yusuke's place and remembers she wouldn't have an apartment or anything.  
  
Well, there is something we could do... "Hey, Amaya-san!"  
  
She looks at Kurama. He really did look cute, even when he wasn't trying. She shook the thought away. "What do ya want?"  
  
He gave her a mischievous smile. "Well, are you interested in getting your kitsune ball back?"  
  
"What? Are ya joshing me?" she says surprised.  
  
Yemon even looks surprised.  
  
"Do I look like I am kidding?" No, he seriately wasn't.  
  
"Well, all right then. If you want to come." She says hesitantly.  
  
**********  
  
They reach Akiyama's mansion. It was vast with stone pillars and arches. Almost beautiful if it weren't for the feel of an evil presents there. It is farley easy to get into and it only takes two-minutes to do so. The inside was as richly decorated and beautiful as the outside.  
  
"All right. Should I get the kitsune ball and you take out Akiyama?" Yemon asks Amaya.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." she says deep in thought.  
  
"What should I do?" Yoko Kurama asks a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, your going to take out everyone that happens to be in the same room as him." Amaya chuckles, then flashes an evil smirk.  
  
The look she gave Kurama made him nervous. Did he know Amaya at all? 


End file.
